


Five Years Gone

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Other Fandoms [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Ficlet written to the prompt: Regency AU + Touch Starved. How about Sirius/Lupin





	Five Years Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullosweetpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/gifts).



“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lupin,” said Mr. Black, offering Remus a warm smile and an outstretched hand. Nerves thrumming, Remus took it and couldn’t stop the shiver that tingled down his spine and shuddered through his shoulders. Mr. Black’s hand was warm in his, calloused skin at odds with his proper suit jacket, skin-tight leggings, and boots polished to a high sheen.

“The pleasure is mine, Mr. Black,” Remus replied, throat dry.

Mr. Black didn’t release his grip, mouthed “Mr. Black” with a questioning look. His smile widened to show teeth. He glanced over Remus’ shoulder, and Remus heard the door closed as the other gentlemen who’d come to call exited.

They were alone.

Mr. Black -  _Sirius_ , bless him - pulled Remus to him with a single jerk on their yet-clasped hands, wrapped his other arm around Remus’ shoulder, and pulled him into a devastating kiss. It was the merest brush of lips on lips, but it felt like ravishment, like rapture. Five years Sirius had been gone, disappeared as though he’d never been. When Remus had stepped into the room and seen him there, seen him talking with men who treated him as an equal, seen him smile benign and small like they were strangers…

…the healing of his heart, shattered years ago, felt shockingly like when it had broken in the first place.

“Sirius,” he gasped.

“I know!” Sirius replied, kissing him frantically, pawing at his jacket. “I know…I know…missed you so much…”

“Why are you… _how_  are you…” Remus couldn’t complete any sentence, any thought, to desperate for every point of contact. His family had forsaken him when he refused to wed, his friends had distanced himself, he’d retreated to country seclusion rather than face the condemnation of the Ton, all for Sirius, all knowing that he’d never see his love again, never feel his touch, never be cherished or cared for or treated as an equal…

…and here he was.

Remus had a thousand questions, a million things to say, but pushing Sirius back long enough to catch his breath, Remus said the only one that mattered.

“Don’t leave me again.”

 


End file.
